


同伴

by daizhan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 故事是發生在一個清爽的早晨，金．曷城用他乾淨美麗的工具闖進了哈里．杜博阿的家，把自殺未遂犯從淹水的浴缸裡抓出來，並且發誓不賠那道鎖，並決定要是現行犯不打算打一副鑰匙給他，就要叫讓．維克瑪打一副給他，再不然普萊斯局長也該變出一副給他（其他人都是怎麼進哈里家的？？？），免得他每趟來都要勞動手腕還讓鉗子刃磨掉一些。四十一分局——不只重案組——的日常工作竟然真的包含輪班去杜博阿家看他還活著沒，這真是太——荒謬啦。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	同伴

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都很想寫的一段小插曲。好像拼不進現在正在寫的哈里/讓+哈里&朵拉，因此我決定先寫個短的好玩一下。

**金．曷城** — 「我要讓你知道一件事，哈里。」警督擰著手上那條剛擦過你頭髮的毛巾，又扔了一條乾淨的到你身上。他現在已經連你家毛巾放在哪都清清楚楚了！像他自己家一樣！

 **見微知著** — 當然，因為是他洗他晾他摺他放的。

 **你** — 「怎樣？」你還賴在地板上，仰視著他。

 **金．曷城** — 「我跟維克瑪警督是 **不一樣** 的。」他說這話的時候有一股很難說清楚是哪些情緒的強調，混合了鄙視跟同情。鄙視大概不是鄙視你，但確實有一股鄙視。

 **你** — 「怎麼不一樣？怎麼個不一樣法？」你一——點都不想買帳。

 **金．曷城** — 「我有他。」

 **你** — 「哈？」

 **金．曷城** — 「我有維克瑪。」他說這句也是簡短到難以理解。他還在擰那條毛巾，像是真的想用擰的把他變乾到硬掉為止。他這麼不想多洗幾條毛巾嗎？

 **你** — 「我已經完全聽不懂你在說什麼了，雖然這也有可能是因為我太笨。」

 **金．曷城** — 「咍……」這嘆氣就明確得宛如矯作了。

 **爭強好勝** — 他是嘆給你聽的。

 **同舟共濟** — 他*沒有*說，但

 **五感發達（聽覺）** — 跟你保證，他沒有說。

 **通情達理** — 你真是個白痴。他心裡這麼想。

 **你** — 來了，通情達理偶一為之的罵人時間。

 **通情達理** — 我*沒有*罵人，是警督罵的。

 **你** — 不，就是你，因為事實上是*你猜*警督罵了，不是警督罵了。

 **邏輯思維** — 這很有道理。不過，如果這樣想的話，就變成你罵你自己了，因為這是你自己的同理心。

 **博學多聞** — 而且你可能真的就是不了解「同理心」的意思了。有空可以查查。沒空也無妨，只是讓你知道一下。

 **能說會道** — 你們沒有人發覺這並不是一個「罵人」嗎。這是通情達理的措辭失當。

 **通情達理** — 沒有失當！因為罵人不一定帶有貶低的意涵！看場合！

 **你** — 你這麼激動幹嘛。

 **通情達理** — 因為你不爽了。我最先同理的對象顯然還是你。

 **反應速度** — 容我提醒你一下哈，剛剛到現在大概只過了三——毫秒。

 **金．曷城** — 「你真是個白痴。」

 **同舟共濟** — 咳。

 **金．曷城** — 「聽好了，」他把毛巾麻花擺在洗臉盆的水龍頭旁邊小空位上，雙手撐在膝上俯視你，背光讓他的表情顯得比較黑而嚴肅。「第一，雖然你可能已經忘了——我是說你失憶前就忘了——但維克瑪警督事實上小你十歲。他經歷的事情就是少你十年。他對你的仰慕就是多我——也就是平輩——十、歲。他對你的態度，要是摻雜半點『私人情感』，那就，很容易動搖了。他老是叫你『臭小子』，老是說你只有十幾歲，還叫那位英格倫德女士『小妞』，但他的年紀其實沒有跟英格倫德女士差太多，並且遠小於你，這只是一種逞強罷了。你應該要能夠察覺他內心對你有多少情緒——在那些壞情緒底下有多少本來是——好意的情緒——以及舉棋不定的，既然你現在是個善良的人形開罐器？」

 **反應速度** — 他剛剛沒有停下來的話，大概就是要說出愛意了！

 **你** — 哪裡的停下來？他停好多地方。

 **金．曷城** — 「第二，我是不清楚——不是說我在私下也完全沒興趣關心，但他不想講，你又不記得——你們之前到底是什麼關係——我是說在多少層面上是搭檔，但你記得他在漁村說的話嗎？」

 **你** — 「我大概不知道你指哪句。」你沒有裝傻。這不算裝傻。隨遷警官連珠砲講了一——卡車話，就算記得，是哪句？

 **金．曷城** — 他蹲下來平視你。現在燈光又公平地灑在你倆身上了。也許是錯覺，警督的表情也變得柔和許多。「『在我來之前，她就已經離開了』，你覺得這句話可以有多少意思？」

 **你** — 「既然我是白痴，你要不要直接告訴我就好了？」你翻了個白眼。

 **金．曷城** — 「『來』？來哪裡？一個『工作上的搭檔』跟 **未婚妻** ，彼此之間是承接的關係嗎？」警督的語調有點匆促，還是焦急？你怎麼會連這個都沒有懷疑一下呢？他可能真的有點擔心了。

 **通情達理** — 你真的很努力在想了。

 **你** — 閉嘴，我還沒跟你和好。

 **通情達理** — ……

 **內陸帝國** — 但也許我們都還沒準備好察覺？

 **你** — 我確定你很喜歡他，你說你覺得對他很熟悉。

 **內陸帝國** — 是這樣沒錯——但連同舟共濟都沒有認出他來。也許其實你在逃避他。所以我們也都在逃避他。

 **你** — 同舟共濟沒有認出任何一個四十一分局的人！！！

 **博學多聞** — 我有啊，四十一分局的通訊代號，還有紀堯姆．貝維。

 **你** — 喔，見鬼去吧，老百科，所以讓．維克瑪是我的 _誰_ ？

 **博學多聞** — 呃……我覺得天人感應可能更了解一點？

 **天人感應** — 是，絲綢廠？建築物的話同舟共濟確實也認出來了。

 **食髓知味** — 你不覺得問我的話答案近在咫尺嗎，寶貝？

 **故弄玄虛** — 問你的話那叫預設立場囉。

 **食髓知味** — 你怎麼這樣說呢？我也可能會說菸友啊，或是酒友啊，對不對，你才預設立場。

 **循循善誘** — 好了，好了。他是你的 _搭檔（_ _partner_ _，亦作伴侶）_ 。你就讓警督自己說下去算了。

 **金．曷城** — 「好吧，我們這樣說吧，我現在是你的保母，按你的話說。」喔耶！他妥協了！

 **你** — 「嗯，對。很高興你願意接受這個稱呼。」

 **金．曷城** — 「 **不** ，我只是為了讓你便於理解。這個接受僅限現在開始的二十分鐘內。」忽然之間警督的聲調嚴厲了兩倍。

 **金．曷城** — 然後又恢復了。「英格倫德女士事實上是你的保母——你懂嗎。不要管戀愛關係的存在與否。或者你是不是反過來也是她的保母。」

 **見微知著** — 好吧，我們現在至少可以確認，你跟朵拉在一起的期間內沒有劈腿。

 **金．曷城** — 「然後在英格倫德女士之後下一任的你的保母，是讓．維克瑪。」

 **你** — 「是這樣子的嗎！！！！！！！」你好驚訝！

 **金．曷城** — 「不是這樣子的嗎？？？？？？？」他也！

 **能說會道** — 他只差沒要你去「問邁諾特巡警或海德斯塔姆先生」了。

 **金．曷城** — 「然後你現在，怎麼能這麼幸運呢——你居然有兩個保母了。同時。」

 **故弄玄虛** — 他其實沒有在諷刺。他真的這樣認為。您很幸運，他也很幸運。

 **你** — 「啊你這什麼意思？」

 **金．曷城** — 「咍……我會考慮先把維克瑪警督修好，再來處理你。」警督這次嘆氣肩膀都鬆了。

 **金．曷城** — 接著他對你使出了一個自你認識他以來最兇殘的眼色：「但總之，你要搞死我沒那麼容易的。」

 **金．曷城** — 「維克瑪警督跟英格倫德女士基本上是敵對狀態，雖然他們可能真的不認識也從沒見過面，但連我都看得出來維克瑪警督有多討厭她，就算他們認識情況也不會比較好。」

 **金．曷城** — 「但這就意味著，當你把維克瑪警督搞到崩潰的時候，現成的資料庫完全沒法用，也沒有人可以互相打氣——或是自憐自艾，或是一起吐苦水抱怨你。」

 **金．曷城** — 「但我跟維克瑪警督關係良好，所以，我有一個現成的『如何應付哈里．杜博阿』的前輩，而且他還是現役的，所以我還有一個現成的同伴。」

 **金．曷城** — 「這樣你懂了嗎？」他微笑。

 **金．曷城** — 「你最好現在就給我放棄你的自我毀滅計畫。你就算下輩子都別想贏我。」

 **爭強好勝** — 啊，原來是在鄙視這個。你的自殺能力。那，他認真的。你放棄吧。

 **平心氣定** — 還有，他操縱別人心理的技術起碼在隨遷警官的十層樓之上。給他時間，他說不定真的可以讓你不想自殺……至少加上援軍，他八成是可以一直全身而退。

 **邏輯思維** — 表示他可以一直一直阻止你。

 **疑神疑鬼** — 除非他膩了……

 **堅忍不拔** — ……別鬧他了。領帶走了換你嗎。

 **疑神疑鬼** — 我一直都負責這個……人們總是會膩的……

 **眼明手快** — 行了，閉嘴。感人場面不要插話，不然我射你。

 **疑神疑鬼** — 你們就是這樣才會一再被騙……一再被背叛……

 **堅忍不拔** — 不，我想是你一再自我實現。

 **從容自若** — 所以呢，放棄吧，乾脆點，這樣比較俐落比較酷，留點面子給自己嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> Q: 金跟哈里在這篇到底有沒有在交往？  
> A: 沒有。你真的要問的話，我會說沒有。沒有一點情愫。但其實你想當作有也行。  
> Q: 那讓跟哈里呢？  
> A: 休息中。我會說是暫時分手。但你要說他們有在交往，或沒有在交往，或沒有要交往，或沒有互相喜歡，或沒有任何一邊單戀，都可以。  
> Q: 那讓跟金呢？  
> A: ……沒有。但，同上。歡迎自助。
> 
> 我流年表（暫定）：
> 
> 我還不確定我到底會判斷朵拉幾歲。就我目前手上有的情報來說，當哈里在當體育老師的時候（最晚是 26 歲），朵拉已經跟他同居（根據手冊裡的明信片），並且會去「學院（Academy）」（根據結局的內陸帝國檢定），學院在英國（也就是 DE 的出版國）相當於（高級版？）大學預備學校，給 14 至 18 歲的人唸的，所以我推斷在哈里 44 歲，讓 34 的 51 年，朵拉是 32 至 36 歲。雖然 26 歲的哈里跟 14 歲的朵拉交往挺驚人的……不過稍查資料朵拉的年齡在玩家間似乎是落在「小哈里 5 至 12 歲」並且「顯著地哈里比年輕」， 14 歲（今 32 歲）正好是最小值。當然也有可能是哈里更加年輕的時候，考慮到他還有一個正經的藝術學位，所以哈里當體育老師應該是 22 歲之後的事情，也就是說假定朵拉 14 歲之際，最小年齡差是八歲（哈里 22 歲）。  
> 但我真的很疑惑如果讓是在朵拉走之後「才來的」，就照最普通的方法去解：在朵拉之後才「認識了」哈里，那他要在什麼時候認識沒崩潰的哈里？……他來的時候哈里已經崩潰了啊……？還是我玩出多一點細節就會知道？（或者像是已經同分局共事很久但「如此緊密」，例如成為搭檔，是很後來的事？）（但是茱蒂特呢？哈里又是什麼時候成立這個特別小組？）
> 
> 「在我來之前，她就已經離開了」：  
> 我去查了原文，是「She was way before my time」，對不起我真的不確定這句話要表達什麼意思……（尤其是 way before 讓我有種不是讓在誇大就是他真的沒有跟哈里共事很久的感覺）不過「my time」這個說法真的好可愛。（好的）
> 
> 最後：  
> 其實我覺得領帶偶爾也會阻止聲音們鬧哈里，很帥！！超可愛！！


End file.
